


A case of badat writingus

by bazer63



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Also why would you have a sleeper agent that repeatedly defeats you, Apparantly there isn't a warning tag for extreme stupidity, But not from the Characters, Extreme stupidity, From Nick Spencer, Gen, His creators were Jewish, I get that you need to sell comics but theres, No Fourth Wall, NotMyCap, SayNoToHYDRACap, So I'm putting it here, Steve Rogers: Captain America #1, Who Made Captain America a HYDRA agent, dumb twists and then theres this, it makes no sense, that makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America has caught a case of badat writingus. The other Avengers attempt to console him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of badat writingus

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't to do with anything really, I'm just pissed. This twist makes no sense. Why would HYDRA make a sleeper agent that kept stopping them? Wouldn't that do more harm than good? And don't tell me it was for some grand scheme, they could have succeeded in the 40s if it wasn't for him. And in a meta sense his creators were Jewish and you don't make their creations a Nazi. That anti-semetic as fuck. And to make the moral centre of the Marvel universe a Nazi, no. You have betrayed you fans Marvel, especially Jewish one. And the worst part of it, I'm not Jewish and not a particularly big Cap fan and I'm pissed. Imagine what it would be like if I was?
> 
> Ok, to be fair, this is going to get retconned as commie-smasher cap, or a clone, or mind control, or body swap, or time travel, or some bullshit (Because no-matter what the writers say, this is going to get retconned.) But it doesn't not matter because it's not going to stick, it matters because it happened.

"Cap's got a case of badat writingus, and it looks really severe." said Tony.  
"What does that do?" asked Sam.  
"It makes you say stuff that is stupid and out of character" said Carol.  
"What, like that time Tony and Cap started fighting over a piece of paper, leading lots of deaths" asked Sam  
"Yeah, and that time you started squeezing over an unnatural baby, let it use electronics when it was half a day old, and when you found out that he'd kidnapped, brainwashed and raped Carol just let her go off without asking anything" snarked Natasha.  
"Yeah that was stupid and bullshit and awful" said Carol.  
"Where is he?" asked Sam.  
"He's in isolation as it tends to be contagious, don't worry it will wear off eventually" Tony said, reassuringly.  
"What's he saying?" Carol said.  
"He's under the impression that he's been a HYDRA sleeper agent this whole time" Tony said.  
"That makes no sense, why would HYDRA make a sleeper agent that kept stopping them? Wouldn't that do more harm than good?" Jessica asked.  
"badat writingus"  
"Anything we can do to help"  
"Yeah go and punch Nick Spencer until he sees sense"  
So Sam, Jessica, Jennifer and Carol went and punched Nick Spencer in the face. He saw sense and it was retconned to be a nightmare and then he learnt how to be a good writer"


End file.
